Qaursi
Biology/Physiology The physiology of the Qaursi is different depending on what strain of the Qaursi you are dealing with, but several facts stay true across the board. They have two hearts, and an enhanced circulatory system. This allows them to move and take as much punishment as some. Their muscles are also augmented, allowing for longer stretching and generally more stretch and use. Their stomach is larger then most, and they produce a race specific acid, that allows them to dissolve food fast. All Qaursi are born with antennae that allow them to communicate with their brood lords. Almost all Qaursi are born with an aversion to light, as they are nighttime hunters. They will go blind in light if staying in it long enough. Language: Due to the structure and build of the Qaursi jaw they communicate via either scents antennae messages and sounds of clicking. Queens, typically release scents via their anal hole, causing some Qaursi to go into a battle frenzy or retreat, depending on the breed. All Brood Leaders are born with Antennae and can communicate messages directly to specific troops, giving specific orders if needed. Their language is mostly spoken between individual troops. Society: Swarmers themselves are typically lowest on the social food chain, only getting the scraps left over. Spitters are next, followed by Acensdi. Worms feed themselves, while queens save their own food. The brood lord of that specific brood begins the meal. Food is hunted and then ate raw, as the Qaursi's improved digestive tract can take the raw food. Blood is also nutrition for them. Breeding is done between a queen and a breed of another brood, as inbreeding is frowned upon and any inbreeders will be killed on act. Once in a cycle two broods will meet, and mate, the only chance that some of the men will get to breed. All queens are female, while worms and Bio transports are undetermined. Everything else is male by default. The Qaursi are relentless and vicious having only one goal, survive. They will constantly exhaust the resources on their current planet, and simply move to the next one, having no regard for life in any form. The weak are killed, and the strong survive. The social system is broken into Broods, with each brood having a brood lord that runs the entire brood. The brood is typically covered in natural webbing and slime, aiding the breeding conditions for the queens. Beneath the surface of each brood is a series of tunnels dug by Diggers. Each queen can give birth multiple times, and will have hundreds of babies in their life time. On rare occasion a new queen will be born, a freak in the genetic cycle of life. This is what allows the Qaursi to live on. On the Qaursi home world, now decimated and a husk of it's former self after being taken over by the swarm, is home to one of the most important Qaursi structures. The Hive. The hive is a combination of natural energy emitting from the core of the planet, and broods evolving together. It is a legendary breeding ground, where strains such as the digger and spitter were born. Many turn to the hive for the next step in their people's history. The Qaursi lack the intelligence needed to make tools or harvest ore, but they make up it for it in pure strength and numbers. Most only follow the brood lords or the queens, yet a few have broken free of the tight grip of oppression. Early History ( All names will be put in once Ozode makes a map ) The race evolved from a small predator named a Hasin, now wiped out. They evolved and fought, and eventually bred together, creating creations such as the Spitter and Leapers. Eventually their home planet ( Insert name here ) In the system of ( Insert name here ) became barren. The planet of ( Insert name here ) Is a green planet, to a ridiculous degree. Due to the conditions and rotation of the planet it used to be overgrown in jungle and grasslands. Due to the birth of the Qaursi and it's growth, the planet is now baren, and starved off resources. It is abandoned save for the hive. In the early years the Qaursi had many years of infighting, eventually leading to broods being formed. Massive biological transports evolved, allowing the swarm to travel between planets. Slowly the swarm is consuming planets, exhausting resources, moving on. The swarm is coming. Fear it. Other: (anything else) Category:Hyper evolutionary Life Category:Norma Category:Species